coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8031 (2nd January 2013)
Plot Chesney, Katy, Anna and Owen return from the Lake District and rush to Fiz's bedside. The doctor explains how Fiz may have brain damage. Chesney's beside himself. Mary prepares for a Mexican Night at the bistro. Tyrone tells Tina how he fixed Fiz's boiler and blames himself for almost killing her. Fiz regains consciousness. Chesney and Katy are hugely relieved to find that she's the old Fiz and hasn't suffered any permanent damage. Carla forgives Michelle for her part in Rob's scam. Michelle assures her that it'll never happen again. Tina grabs a minute with Tyrone and tells him that Fiz is going to be fine. Tyrone's hugely relieved but guilt-ridden at the thought he could have killed her. Carla, still furious with Rob, tells him to find somewhere else to live as he's not welcome at her flat any more. Chesney asks Fiz who she used to fix the boiler. Realising the gravity of the question, Fiz is evasive and pretends she can't remember. Rob goes behind Carla's back and poaches one of her clients. He explains to the client that he can do the job for 20% less as his machinists work from home. Chesney wonders if it was Tyrone who fixed the boiler and in front of Kirsty, confronts him. Before Tyrone can answer, Tommy steps in and lies, telling Chesney that he fixed the boiler and he's responsible. Chesney's furious and promises that he'll be hearing from the police. Mexican Night is a roaring success. Nick's run off his feet and when Leanne offers to help out, Nick isn't in a position to refuse. Kevin apologises again to Sophie for coming on to Jenna and explains that he's just lonely. Sophie finally thaws towards him and they make up. Nick thanks Leanne for her help but suggests that she leaves them to it. Leanne goes and it's clear Nick has mixed feelings. Lewis and Gail enjoy a glass of wine at No.8. Lewis makes to kiss her but then pulls back and apologising profusely for his actions, leaves. Gail's smitten. Lewis phones a friend and tells him that his plan with Gail is going like clockwork. Tina points out to Tommy that by taking the wrap for Tyrone he could land himself in prison. Tyrone assures them it won't come to that as he's prepared to tell the truth. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor Biffen - Alastair Galbraith *Sid Altree - Michael J. Jackson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - ICU room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney returns from holiday to find Fiz in hospital and confronts Tyrone, wanting to know if he tried to fix the boiler; Lewis moves in for a kiss as he and Gail enjoy a glass of wine, then makes a phone call to reveal his plan is working; Mary holds a Mexican night at The Bistro; and Carla takes Michelle to task over her part in Rob's devious scheme. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,260,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Nick Tilsley (to Gail McIntyre): "Who are you to give advice with the succession of freaks and nutters you've had in your bed over the years?" Category:2013 episodes